Apple Jacks
by SUPERJAILed
Summary: What are those mysterious spots on Kiba's cereal? The world may never know...


**A/N:** Ok, so I got the idea for this story when I was eating Apple Jacks one morning. Simple enough.

I don't own Naruto, even though I would like to own that sexy little body of his... (ahem) sorry. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Apple Jacks**

Kiba shuffled into his kitchen after falling out of his bed. His hair was a mess, and he was dressed in his blue flannel pajamas that wrinkled at his feet. He despised wearing these pajamas, because they were hand-me-downs from Hana, yet they were the most comfortable pair he owned. He turned the corner, approaching the fridge looking for some breakfast. A light shown on his face from the inside, as he opened it and he squinted his eyes.

"Eggs, bacon, …"

He looked to the counter.

"Bread…" He shut the door and regained his posture.

"We have no food." He said hoarsely.

Tilting his head, he spotted a box of cereal at the top of the fridge.

"I can't really chew on it,…" he said. "But it'll do."

He grabbed the box, grabbed a carton of milk from inside the fridge, and made his little bowl of cereal. Grabbing a spoon, he slumped into a chair in front of his dining room table and started to eat. Akamaru trotted into sight, and jumped atop the table next to his bowl. Kiba smiled and pet his dog lovingly.

A sound made him spill a bit of milk on his pants. Kiba looked around in confusion and watched as a figure entered the room from the front door.

"Nice place you got here" said Naruto, barging in, also in his pajamas, and yawning as he took a seat across from his friend.

Kiba sighed, annoyed.

"You've been here before." He said, looking down at his cereal.

"I have?" Naruto asked.

Kiba took a bite.

"Why the hell are you even here? Why do you fell the need to come barging into my house every Saturday morning?" he said with a mouthful of food.

"Well now, that's not important…" He lied, as the real truth is he comes into Kiba's house every Saturday morning and eats all his food hoping he's still asleep, being the lamest way to get back at him for beating him in a game of roshambo.

"Hey, …are you wearing girl pajamas?" Naruto laughed and set his hands on the table.

"NO…" Kiba said angrily. "They're just big on me."

Naruto turned his head as if there were someone standing behind him. He got up, and walked around the room, inspecting an touching things as he went.

"What are you doing? DON'T TOUCH THAT!" asked Kiba, raising his voice a little.

"Oooh Kiba doesn't want me to find his stash of dirty magazines!"

The dog-boy grunted angrily. "Why would I keep them down here?" Kiba ate his cereal faster.

Naruto returned to his seat, and yawned once more.

"Hey, I never knew you liked Apple Jacks…" he said. "I thought you only liked, …well, you know, chewy foods."

Kiba continued looking at his food.

"They're pretty good. I only eat them when there's nothing else to eat."

"I see…" Naruto exclaimed. "I never knew they had little spots all over them."

"Huh?"

Kiba looked down at his Apple Jacks, and sure enough there were spots.

"Aren't they on all Apple Jacks?" he asked. "And when do you eat them… I thought you only ate ramen."

Naruto turned his head and folded his arms, putting his nose in the air.

"I eat them sometimes, … but they never had spots on them."

"Really?"

"Yep. Actually, to me, those spots look kinda gross."

Kiba looked at his cereal with curiosity, and set down his spoon. He took his bowl to the sink, and ran halfway up his stairs with Akamaru following.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm gonna leave, … see yourself out." He shouted back.

Naruto shrugged, and left the house with a sigh.

"Weirdo."

----------------------------------------

Clutching his cereal box close to him, Kiba decided to ask someone about these mysterious spots. Was it strange he hasn't been getting any missions lately? Maybe no body loves me, he kept thinking, as he walked the streets of Konoha, and clutched the cereal box tighter. He realized he was close to Sakura's house. Approaching her doorstep, Kiba planned to question her. He looked up at the door only to find to his dismay, a note.

_Shopping! Be back in 3 days! _

_xoxo, Sakura_

"Well that was completely useless." He muttered.

Walking back down to the street, the next person he thought of was Ino for some strange reason. He continued towards her house, only not helping to notice she was behind the counter of a flower shop he passed. He entered the store, approaching her, still holding the Apple Jacks.

"What do you want, Kiba?" she said in her bitchy little way.

He reached in the box and pulled out a handful of Apple Jacks and held them in front of her.

"Do you know what these little spots are?" He asked.

Ino made a disgusted face at the cereal.

"Eww I don't eat Apple Jacks."

"Why not?!" he asked. "They're delicious!"

"Food is gross…"

Kiba then got his answer to the reason why Ino is so skinny.

"Thanks for nothing," The dog-boy said, as he exited the shop.

To his realization, he thought he should ask someone who is actually smart enough to give him logical answer.

"Shikamaru's house isn't too far away…" he said.

In desperate need of answers, he approached Shika's house and knocked on the door. Just as he had expected, Shikamaru opened the door, looking a little frustrated.

"What is it? I was watching a discovery channel special on clouds and you just _had_ to interrupt me…" he explained.

Kiba took out another handful of cereal.

"Can you tell me why there are spots on these?"

Shikamaru looked at them with a blank expression.

"What are they?"

"You've never eaten Apple jacks before…?"

Shikamaru looked at the cereal box, and then back up at Kiba.

"I don't eat sugar. Too troublesome. But then again, I can't say I haven't…"

Kiba let out a cry of frustration, and left a pondering Shika at his door.

Next on his list[because all of a sudden he decided to make a list which would make complete sense because of the last two people he talked too, was Chouji.

Kiba made his way down the road to Chouji's house, and ringing his doorbell, not knowing what to expect. He still hadn't gotten his answer… and that pissed him off entirely. What if he was eating a disease!!!

Chouji opened the door, a bag of chips in his hand as usual.

"Oh hey Kiba- OH MY DEAR LORD ARE THOSE APPLE JACKS?!?!"

"So…" Kiba said ready for some answers. "You eat them I presume."

"Yesss…" Chouji replied, drooling and dropping his bag. He stared at the box with awe.

"So, have you ever seen spots on your Apple Jacks, Chouji?

Chouji just kept drooling.

"Chouji, I'll give you some if you answer my questionnn…" Kiba said, taunting him.

"No, I haven't, now GIMME!!!"

Kiba threw a handful of cereal into the air and ran away, leaving Chouji desperately attempting to catch them all.

The next person he wrote on his list was Sasuke, seeing as Sakura wasn't home, and Naruto already voiced his opinion. Kiba walked, a little faster, to Sasuke's house and quickly knocked on the door.

A minute later, the Uchiha creaked open the door, and at the sight of a frustrated Kiba holding a box of cereal, slammed it in his face. Kiba got a little angry, but just thought of that as a typical Sasuke, and pretended like he didn't have any time to talk because a rod accidentally got wedged up his ass. Satisfied with his thought, he headed towards the next person on his list. Hinata.

When he arrived, he hopped to the door [yes, hopped and rang the doorbell. Surprisingly, Hinata was actually the one who answered.

"Y-Yes, Kiba?"

Kiba smiled. "Hi Hintata. You eat these, right?" he asked.

"Uhmm…" she replied wearily, "Once in a while, yes."

"Does yours have little spots on them?"

He held out another hand full of Apple Jacks. She looked puzzled.

"Uh, I don't remember, sorry."

Kiba slipped them back in the box, and was about to turn and walk away when he stopped himself.

"Hey, Hinata… can I talk to Neji?" he asked.

She paused for a moment, but then nodded her head and disappeared into the house. A few moments later, Neji came morphing out, Hinata following.

"What do you want, I'm kind of busy right now."

Kiba took out some more cereal and asked him the same question. Neji furrowed his brow.

"Not that I know of… but those do look preetyy suspicciouuuss…." He darted his eyes back and forth. "Let me take a look."

He grabbed the Apple Jacks from Kiba's hand and inspected them. He made his conclusion.

"What is it?!" Kiba asked with anticipation.

"This is completely gross, but…"

"Yes?! YES?!" Kiba said anxiously. Hinata listened closely as well.

"It's dead bug larvae."

----------------------------------------

Kiba, angrier than he'd ever been, pounded violently on Shino's door.

"SHINO, GODDAMNIT OPEN THE FUCK UP!"

Shino swung open the door, expressionless.

"What?!" he asked, confused.

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?!?!" Kiba shouted, shoving yet another handful of Apple Jacks into his face.

Shino stared blankly at the cereal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He burst out laughing, leaving Kiba even more frustrated. "Oh my god!! You actually ate them!" he laughed even harder, clutching his side.

"Shino!! I ate these this morning! Are you trying to kill me?!" Kiba asked, enraged.

The bug-user calmed himself, and took a deep breath, still letting out little chuckles.

"No… that's for beating me at roshambo."

Kiba went crazy. He ran away from Shino's house, leaving his box of cereal behind, and ran around the rest of the village screaming:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I ATE BUGS THIS MORNING!!!"

----------------------------------------

Off, not too far in the distance, watching him, were Kakashi and Asuma clad in leotards and pink tutus. Kakashi lifted his book back up to his masked face and spoke.

"People these days…"

* * *

Thankums! Review Pleez. 

xD


End file.
